


The General and the Captain

by Great_Expectations24



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Great_Expectations24/pseuds/Great_Expectations24
Summary: AU What if padme and anikin dont get married and padme tells him her feelings after mortis?Does he love somebody else? How will he react? What secrets is he hiding? What happens next?
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	1. Confessions

“Anakin!” Padme exclaimed as she flung herself at the Jedi. She had waited for their ship to arrive at corrusant. Obi wan and Ashoka just stood there smiling. Anakin would always go on rants about how Padme is an amazing sister like figure, but Padme thought otherwise.“Ani. I need to talk with you right after you talk with the council. Its urgent. Could you come to my home after?” She whispered only to him. “Sure. Are you okay?” He asked worrying why she was so anxious and only wanted him to come.

The four of them had always been close and Obi wan and Ashoka were almost like siblings to her. “ I just need to get something off my chest. Ill see you later Ani.” She said and then she walked away. After the meeting with the council, Anakin went to where Padme was waiting. When he arrived he saw her pacing. “Anakin. I can tell you anything right?” She asked. “Of course Padme. “ he stated getting more worried by the second. “I used to think of you as a brother when we were younger but as we grew up it changed. “ she stated. He knew exactly where this was going. Nowhere good.

“Ani.... Im in love with you. I needed to tell you because when you went to mortis, I thought you would never return. I always wanted to tell you. “ she said while fiddling with her sleeve nervously. “Padme. Im sorry but you are like my sister and always will be. “ he said. “You love someone else don’t you?” She said sadly. “Who is she because i know you better and....” he pulled her into a hug cutting off her sentence. She was close to tears. “Padme, it would never work between us because your a woman. “ he stated and he was close to tears scared she would hate him. “I don’t under stand. Whats wrong with being a woma..... Oh.” She said finally figuring it out.

She looked up to see Anakin silently crying. She realized that he was scared of what she would think. “Ani, I am so sorry. I should have asked instead of doing this. I don’t care if you are gay or not. I love you and I overstepped. Im sorry. “ she said hugging him. “There was no way you could know. “ he said while wiping his tears away. “Is it Obi wan?” She asked with a mischievous grin. “Ew. No way. Its....Rex.” He said.

“Please don’t tell him because i don’t think he likes me back. “ he pleaded. “I would never tell. Now that i think about it, you two have always worked together well and you requested him as your captain. “ she stated. The two of them went to go sit down and digest what they said to one another. As the sky outside grew dark, they fell asleep next to each other as brother and sister.


	2. Tears

“Ani. Ani. Wake up!” Padme whispered. Anakin was sleeping on padme’s couch after coming out to her. He never would have done it if not for her love confession. Maybe there was a good side to this. “Im awake. Ughh. “ Anakin groaned. “Oh no. Im supposed to go on a mission with Obi wan and Ashoka. Kriff! Im late!” He exclaimed. He, Ashoka, Obi wan and Rex were supposed to go back to the front lines to take out a new division of droids. It was on the edge of the Rishuki sea. At least it wasn’t sand. “Padme... we are still friends? Right?” He asked. “Ani, we will always be friends. I promise little brother. “She said smirking. “See you in a few days.” He said rushing out. He couldn’t be late again. 

“Ashoka, has Anakin been acting odd lately. First being secretive with Padme and now being this late?” Asked Obi wan. “Master, when is him being late any new?” She retorted. “True, but never this late. He is usually only 5 minutes late at most. Never 15!” Obi wan said. The Anakin came running towards them. “Hey... Obi wan.... Ashoka.” He panted. “Sleep late did we master?” She said. “Of course snips. I have to keep up my late streak.” He said. “Generals” rex said. “Uhhh heeeey. R -R-Rex.” Anakin stuttered. 

‘Aw kriff. He is gonna figure out I love him and then I am royally screwed.’ (Anakin’s thoughts)

“Are you okay sir?” Rex asked never seeing the general stutter. 

“Never better.” He replied. “Actually, we are late lets go. Yep” Anakin said hurriedly. He then got onto the ship to escape rex. He sat down with his head in his knees contemplating what to do. 

‘I love him but I don’t want to screw up our friendship. What will Obi wan and Ashoka think. They will hate me. Im lucky that Padme doesn’t give a kriff but what if Rex isn’t gay. He may not be as understanding. What if the council finds out. They may frown upon it or kick me put or...”

“Master? Are you okay? Im alone, so do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?” Ashoka said softly. She was worried for her master and only wanted to help. He looked up at her with teary eyes. He didn’t even acknowledge he was crying until he saw that she and the rest of his vision was blurry with tears. He quickly rubbed at his eyes. “Snips I’m fine.” He said with a plastered on smile. He couldn’t take it. He trusted snips and it was tearing him apart. He didn’t want to keep his secret in anymore. He let the tears fall, for once not pretending to be happy. “Master?” Ashoka said confused. She went up to him and sat down next to him.   


She put his hand in hers and said, “Skyguy. You are like my brother. You can tell me anything. Im here for you.” “I... Ashoka, I’m g-gay.” He said. She only squeezed his hand harder. “I don’t care skyguy. I will always love you.” She then started crying with him, the two, waiting to land. Minutes later, Obi wan came in. “We are almost ready to land so...” he stopped talking when he saw Ashoka and Anakin crying. He had never seen either of them cry. Ever. “I.... are... i” he stuttered not understanding the situation. “We’re ready Obi wan” Anakin sniffled. He and Snips then walked past him to the door. “What is going on?”


	3. Rishiki

“Ashoka. Anakin. Why does nobody listen to me?” Oniwan stated. We was very confused. His former padawan had been acting strange but now Ashoka. Has everyone gone mad? “Will you too stop for a second. “ he asked. The two of the had been practically speed walking to get away from Obi wan and his questions. Anakin didnt need any more people to know. Telling Padme was hard enough. Ashoka was wven harder. Telling Obi wan. Well, that was a whole nother story. He would be upset and probably hate him.

“Sorry Master. We, um, need to get to the um..” Ashoka started. “Enough.Anakin, this has gone on long enough. Please, tell me whats wrong! You have been acting stangely for the past two days and then I find you and your padawan sitting next to one another crying.The last time I saw you cry was...” he said. “When my mom died.” Anakin finished. “ Obi wan, I promise ill tell you but now is not the time. “ he said. “Fine. But you know that i care about you anakin. Just remember that. “ Obiwan said and they all walked out to meet Rex.“Ready Generals?” Rex asked.“Lets go.” Said Ashoka. 

The four of them walked out of the ship and saw the Rishiki sea. They were on an island bordering it. As they walked on the beach, they noticed the clone helmets scattered everywhere. “Can we get moving, please. “Anakin asked anxiously.“Why sir?” Rex asked. “Lets just say I am not a fan of sand.” Anakin said and walked over the the dirt area near the trees. Ashoka and Obi wan exchanged worried looks but followed Anakin. As they traveled farther into the island’s forest, they saw more clone bodies and broken droids.“There is a bridge up ahead and it looks like it may break. Ashoka and I can go and see if there is another way across this waterfall. “Obi wan said. “Rex and I can test it out.” Anakin suggested. “I don’t think thats a good idea master. “Ashoka said worried for her master. “Lighten up snips. We’ll be fine. Plus, if we fall off, we’ll fall into water below.” “Lets go Rex. See you on the other side Snips.“ Anakin joked as he and Rex started to cross the bridge.

The bridge had to be at least a mile long. More time for things to go wrong. “General?” Rex asked. “What is it rex?” Anakin asked knowing what the captain would say. “Are you feeling well sir?” He asked. “Im fine rex. Please stop calling me general. It makes me feel ancient like Obi wan. “ Anakin joked.“Um... okay, so what should i call you?” Rex said confused. “My name. Anakin. We are friends and you should be able to call be by my name. “ Anakin said smiling. Just being around rex gave him butterflies.Little did he know that Rex felt the same way. 


	4. Flashback

Flash back the day of leaving for mortis. 

“Rex! Just tell him.” Cody said. “What if he doesn’t like me. You know?” Rex said. Cody kept bugging him about telling general Skywalker his feelings. “Rex, all of the clones can see how he looks at you. He feels the same way. Id bet 1000 credits! If you tell him, then you both would probably feel better.” “Fine but if he doesn’t like me back, I am telling him you suggested this ‘prank’. “ Rex said finally giving in. He then got a com call from General Skywalker. Speak of the devil. “Rex, we need to go on a mission. Up for some fun?” He joked. “Always sir. Be there soon. “ Rex replied. “Cody, it can always wait. “


	5. The Bridge

Back to present time. 

“Rex. Rex!” Anakin said which pulled rex out of his thoughts. “Sorry sir.. I mean.... Anakin. Just thinking.” Rex said smiling to himself. Anakin was so kind to him. He would tell him aboutfeelings. “About what?” Asked Anakin. 

‘Just tell him Rex. No one else is around. Just do it’ Rex thought. 

“I need to tell you something. I don’t know how you will react but please be calm.” He said. “Just tell me rex. “ Anakin said concerned. He had no clue what Rex would say next. “Im.... in love with you.I... i have been wanting to tell you but I couldn’t because of Mortis and everything that...” Anakin cut him off by kissing him. Then after a moment, they broke away. “I feel the same way Rex.” Anakin said. He was grinning ear to ear. “Im sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. We have been such good friends for many years and I didn’t want to screw that up. “ Rex said.“Neither did I. The reason I have been acting weird is because Padme told me she loves me and we talked. She now knows that I think of her as a sister but its been on my mind. She was the first person I told about me being gay.” Anakin said.

“Really? I told Fives when he was still alive. Cody and a few others also know. “Rex said.“Does General Obi wan know?” Rex asked. “No, I haven’t told him yet. I think that after this mission I should.” Anakin said. They walked on the bridge talking, chatting , and laughing together. Then they herd a bang. “What was that?” Rex asked while pulling out his blasters and putting on his helmet. “I don’t know. I have a feeling it wasn’t Obi wan and Ashoka. Just be on alert.” Anakin whispered while pulling out his light saber. 

All of a sudden the bridge underneath then gave out and took them with it. They both fell into the waterfall below which fed into a river. They didn’t realize that there were lots of rocks littering the river floor. Anakin hit his head on a rock and sunk below the water unconscious. Rex had his helmet on and it protected him from the blow of the rocks. He saw Anakin sinking and pulled him to the surface and then got the both of them to the land. “Anakin! Wake up!” Rex said. 

He had a pulse but was bleeding on the side of is head. Coughing, Anakin woke up. “What happened?” Anakin asked. He felt dizzy and could feel blood trickling down his head to his neck. “I don’t know. I guess some droids blew up the bridge or had it rigged to blow. We need to find General Obi wan and...” he was cut off to Obi wan yelling, “ Anakin? Rex? Where are you?”


	6. Something new

“General Obi wan!! Were down here!!” Rex yelled while cradling anakin’s head.“We took out the bomber droids. They had planted one on the bridge.” Ashoka said.“He hit his head when we fell into the river. He has a pulse but his head is bleeding heavily. We need to abort this mission and get him help.” “Ill call cody to come pick us up. We can destroy the rest of the droids another time.” Obi wan said.Obi wan noticed how worried Rex was. “Rex, he will be fine. He has always pulled through before. Trust me, he has been through worse.” He said.“I know General but..” he was cut off to Anakin waking up. “Rex?” He whispered. “You’re going to be fine. I promise. “Res whispered back. 

Then a small ship flew down to the river side. “Missed me did you?” Cody said jokingly. “You have no idea.” Obi wan said turning to Cody. Then they helped Anakin get into the ship. 

Once in the ship, Obi wan and Ashoka talked to Cody while Rex stayed in the back with Anakin. “Rex, are you okay?” Anakin said. “Im... I should he annoyed that we almost died but.... Im really happy. “ Rex said.“Happy we blew up?” Anakin asked. “Happy that ..” Anakin beat him to it and pulled him closer and kissed him. “Happy about that perhaps?” Anakin asked. “Of course.” Rex replied. Anakin minutes later fell asleep, his hand in rex’s. 


End file.
